MLP: Gems and Stones/Episode 8
Costumes And Hangouts is the eighth episode of the MLP: Gems and Stones series. Summary Nightmare Night has arrived, and the Gem girls and the Stone boys decide to celebrate. Characters * Gem Sisters - Garnet Gem, Emerald Gem, Sapphire Gem, Amber Gem, Pearline Gem, and Citrine Gem * Stone Brothers - Thunder Stone, Comet Stone, Tundra Stone, Water Stone, Moldy Stone, and Hyper Stone * Mac Gem * Lady Stone * Various Harmony High students Story '-TUESDAY, OCTOBER 31-' (It is nighttime during this day, which means Nightmare Night has started. Fillies/colts are either running around playing or trick-or-treating from house to house while in scary or cute costumes. A few grown mares/stallions are seen dressing up as well.) ~(Scene: Canterlot Gem House)~ (Pearline Gem is in her room playing a spooky theme on her piano, when her joyful sister bounces in dressed up as a chicken.) * Citrine Gem: Pearlie! Pearlie! Guess what I am? BAWK! * Pearline Gem: (uninterested) A chicken? * Citrine Gem: No, silly! I'm a rooster! BAWK BAWK! * Pearline Gem: Roosters are boy chickens. (Citrine thinks for a moment, then smiles.) * Citrine Gem: Thanks, sis! I'm a chicken! BAWK! (frowns) Hey. How come you're not dressed up? * Pearline Gem: Huh? Well...I'm not into Nightmare Night. * Citrine Gem: Aw, come on! It's the bestest holiday ever! You go from house to house and singing beautiful songs while you decorate a tree with candy and give presents to your friends and family members! * Pearline Gem: Yeah. That's kind of why I--- (Pause.) Citrine, you're thinking of Hearths Warming. * Citrine Gem: Ohhhh... (Smile.) Kay-kay! (Just then, Garnet Gem flies in dressed up as a Wonderbolt.) * Garnet Gem: Yeah! So, anypony up for a wild Nightmare Night party at the school? * Pearline Gem: Clearly, I'm not interested. So, you guys can just run along while I safely sit here at home. * Garnet Gem: Pearl, you do know we're all going together, right? (Sapphire Gem steps in dressed up as a witch; her hat and robe are a dark purple.) * Sapphire Gem: Everything okay, girls? * Citrine Gem: Oh. Pearline doesn't feel like going out, that's all. * Amber Gem: (from outside) Check me out, dead sisters! (Garnet, Sapphire, and Citrine watch their blonde sister walk out, dressed up as a princess. Her dress is bright red and wears a golden crown. The blue-haired nerd and cheerful redhead smiled at how pretty she looks, but the tomboyish redhead doesn't seem interested.) * Garnet Gem: Let me guess: a princess? * Amber Gem: (British accent) That is correct, miss! * Sapphire Gem: You look beautiful, Amber. * Amber Gem: (British accent) Why, thanks so much! * Citrine Gem: What about Emerald? Is she dressed up? (Their green-haired sister walks out of her room, dressed up as a police officer.) * Emerald Gem: She sure is, and you all have the right to remain awesome! * Garnet Gem: Ha! No need, 'cause I already am awesome. * Amber Gem: (normal tone, scoffs) Do you ever think of anypony besides yourself? * Garnet Gem: Geez, what's your problem? * Sapphire Gem: Uh, guys? The party? * Citrine Gem: Yeah! We can't be arguing when we have a party to go to! * Amber Gem: But there's just one problem: Pearlie isn't with us. * Emerald Gem: Is she not coming? (Amber steps into her pink sister's room.) * Amber Gem: Pearlie darling, are you not coming to the party with us? (Pearline, who is in the middle of writing in a book, looks around nervously.) * Pearline Gem: Uh...no. I...don't have a costume. * Amber Gem: Yes, you do. I gave it to you yesterday. * Pearline Gem: Well...I...accidentally misplaced it. So, what's the point of me going? I guess not, right? So, too bad I can't go. (Amber walks further inside.) * Amber Gem: Pearlie darling, you must go. (smirking) You might see Moldy Stone in a costume. * Pearline Gem: (growing nervous) Uh...w-well...um...wh-what if there's a possibility that he'll show up without a costume? * Amber Gem: Highly unlikely. Moldy loves Nightmare Night. (The pink pegasus sighs and turns to her blonde sister.) * Pearline Gem: Okay. I'll go...but I still don't have a costume. * Amber Gem: Then what's that? (She points to part of a glittery blue fabric peeking out from her closet. Amber walks over to it and magically opens the door all the way to reveal it as a blue fairy outfit, complete with attached wings. Pearline sighs.) * Pearline Gem: ...Just give me a minute to put that on. (A few seconds later: the five sisters are in the living room waiting for their sister to finish dressing up. The shy pink mare, with a look of embarrassment, enters wearing her costume. Her sisters smiled.) * Amber Gem: Oh, Pearlie! You look adorable! * Citrine Gem: And glittery! * Pearline Gem: Geez, stop. It's embarrassing! * Sapphire Gem: Aw, don't be like that. I think it looks amazing. * Emerald Gem: Me too. * Garnet Gem: I hope it's not weird that her costume comes with attachable wings...when she's already got a pair of her own. * Pearline Gem: Normally I don't say this, but I'm with Garnet. * Amber Gem: (sighs) Of course. (She levitates the wings off the costume and places it on the coffee table.) * Pearline Gem: Now that's much better. * Male voice: (pirate accent) Yarrr! I couldn't agree more! (The girls noticed their father come in dressed as a pirate; eyepatch over his left eye, red jacket, white shirt, and pirate hat.) * Citrine Gem: Ooh! So pirate-y! * Mac Gem: (pirate accent) Indeed, I am pirate-y! * Sapphire Gem: Pretty sure that's not a real word. * Mac Gem: (normal voice) You girls look amazing. Love the costumes! * Citrine Gem: Macky-daddy! Where are you going all dressed up? * Mac Gem: To the factory. * Garnet Gem: What? Why? I thought those ponies hated you. * Mac Gem: Well, they used to. After yesterday's drama, they actually felt bad about what they did. So to make it up for it, they invited me to a party at the factory. And as for Rarity and Lulu Luck...I haven't heard from them all day today. * Garnet Gem: (scoffs) Well, serves them right. They mess with one Gem, they mess with all the Gems! Anyways, we have to go. * Mac Gem: Let me guess: the Nightmare Night party held at Harmony High? * Amber Gem: How did you know? * Mac Gem: (smiling) Citrine has been talking about it non-stop yesterday. * Citrine Gem: Sorry, girls, but I'm just so excited! * Mac Gem: Okay. You girls have fun. (as they leave) Oh, and behave yourself! (They've already left.) ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (The party is held here; the Gem girls entered seconds later. Pearline looks a bit nervous, while Citrine has a big smile on her face. There are already ponies here, either talking with friends or dancing to rap music.) * Garnet Gem: Aw, yeah! This is my kind of jam! * Pearline Gem: (sighs) I wished I stayed home. * Emerald Gem: But if you do, you'll never see Moldy in a costume. (The pink pegasus blushed.) * Pearline Gem: U-Uh... * Garnet Gem: Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's party! (The girls walk further in. Just then, Hyper Stone jumps out and lands toward them dressed up as a mime.) * Hyper Stone: Howdy-doo! * Citrine Gem: Oooh! A black-and-white clown! * Sapphire Gem: Uh, Citrine. It's called a mime. * Hyper Stone: Well, technically, mimes are clowns. (His blue, winged brother joins him, dressed up as a vampire.) * Water Stone: Clowns that aren't supposed to make noise. * Amber Gem: Ooh. A vampire. So terrifying, yet very stunning. * Hyper Stone: What about werewolves? Rawr! * Amber Gem: Ack! No, no, no. They're so ugly! (Thunder Stone joins his brothers; he's wearing a straw hat, red shirt, and dark blue overalls.) * Garnet Gem: (teasing) Well, well. A farmer has joined the party. * Thunder Stone: (annoyed) For your information, I'm a scarecrow. * Emerald Gem: Thunder, you don't seem happy. Are you all right? * Thunder Stone: I'm fine. (The "ditzy genius" of the Stone boys enters wearing a pointed blue hat and matching long-sleeved shirt, both with star patterns.) * Citrine Gem: Wow, Tundra! Are you a witch too? * Tundra Stone: I'm actually a wizard. I was thinking of going out as Star Swirl the Bearded, bu--- * Sapphire Gem: (excitedly) YOU WERE?! (She is met by dozens of confused looks in her direction.) * Sapphire Gem: (nervously smiling) Uh...I-I mean...you were? Heh... (Comet Stone joins them; he wears a black robe that comes with a hood.) * Comet Stone: Was I about to catch Sapphire geeking out on Tundra? * Sapphire Gem: (blushes) M-Me? Wh-Who said anything about geeking out? (nervously laughs) I-I...I just like Tundra's costume. * Emerald Gem: (teasing) And I thought Pearline is the one who gets easily flustered. * Pearline Gem: Hey! * Garnet Gem: So...where's Moldy? Is he coming? * Thunder Stone: He's still getting his costume ready. You...Wait 'till you see him, though. * Sapphire Gem: Why? Is it bad? * Thunder Stone: No, it's just...Oh, there he is. (They turn to see a pony wearing a white mask, a chef's hat, and a brown trench coat. The pony trudges up to the group, who are in stunned silence.) * Emerald Gem: Moldy? Is that you? * Moldy Stone: (laughs) You guys looked so confused! * Amber Gem: What in Equestria are you supposed to be? * Moldy Stone: I'm a hockey player, a chef, and a detective. * Garnet Gem: So all three at once, huh? That's something you don't see everyday. (Her coy sister stares wide-eyed at Moldy.) * Pearline Gem: (in her mind) I don't care how bizarre he looks! I LOVE IT!! * Garnet Gem: Come on, guys! Let's enjoy this party! * Gem Sister & Stone Brothers: Yeah! (Time skip - a while later) (Garnet, Citrine, Moldy, and Hyper are trying to show each other off with some dance moves at the dance floor; Sapphire is chatting with some unicorns, presumably her friends; many stallions are drooling over Amber, who smiles and waves at them much to Water's annoyance; like Sapphire, Emerald and Thunder are hanging out with their own little circle of friends; Comet and Tundra tried some karaoke, despite the latter being a bit nervous about it at first; Pearline sits alone at the refreshment table, looking around with worry.) * Pearline Gem: (in her mind) There are so many ponies here. I think I'm supposed to do something, but what? Talk to somepony?...Nah, I'll just stand here. (The same trio of mares from the Autumn festival walk past and one of them saw her. Their looks of disgust frightens the pink pegasus.) * Mare #1: Hey! Aren't you that camera voyeur? * Mare #2: Yeah! What are you doing here? * Pearline Gem: I....I-I... * Mare #2: Oooh, girls, careful. We better get going before she snaps a photo of us. (They giggle and walk off, leaving a nervous Pearline alone again. Shaking with fear, she slowly makes her exit.) (Time skip - a while later) ~(Scene: Stone House)~ (The party was over and the twelve friends head here. Their mother is in the kitchen washing the dishes.) * Moldy Stone: Yo, mother! (She looks up and smiles once she saw the Gem Sisters.) * Lady Stone: Ah, my handsome boys and the gorgeous Gem girls. * Thunder Stone: Mom? I thought you were going to the Nightmare Night party at the factory. * Lady Stone: (sighs) Well, I'm still a bit ticked off at those morons and what they put Mac through. * Sapphire Gem: Oh, it's okay. They've forgiven him now. They apologized and everything. * Lady Stone: All right. If you say so. (levitates a bag to herself) Boys, I'll be out of the house for a while. Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone. * Stone Brothers: Yes, mom. (Lady leaves the house, closing the door behind her.) (Time skip - a while later) (The twelve friends are sitting in the kitchen; all except an annoyed Thunder are laughing.) * Thunder Stone: Guys, it's not funny! * Hyper Stone: So? You're allowed to laugh, too! * Thunder Stone: I don't get what's so funny about it! You dyed my mane pink, Hyper! * Garnet Gem: Aw, man! I wish I was there to see it! * Amber Gem: Oh, I can't help but imagine you with pink hair, Thunder. * Thunder Stone: Shut up! I've had enough talking about that stupid prank Hyper pulled on me last year. I just want to forget about it. * Hyper Stone: Yeah, okay, Grumpy Stone. So, what should we do now? * Emerald Gem: I don't know. This is your house. You guys get to decide. * Water Stone: I'm up for anything as long as it doesn't involve dangerous stuff. * Citrine Gem: Yay! * Comet Stone: What time is it? * Tundra Stone: It's kind of getting close to midnight. * Citrine Gem: Wow! We stayed up so late! * Thunder Stone: Midnight is not that late, Citrine. * Moldy Stone: Yes! I've got it! (They all turn to him.) * Hyper Stone: What is it? * Moldy Stone: We can tell scary stories! (Brief silence.) * Moldy Stone: Come on! It's Nightmare Night! It's even better if we tell some ghost stories. * Sapphire Gem: Um...is this gonna be really ''spooky? Sorry, I'm not too good with that stuff. * '''Garnet Gem:' Come on, Sapphire. Don't be such a scaredy-pony! * Thunder Stone: (shrugging) It's not like it's real or anything. * Moldy Stone: (smirking) Who says the story I'm about to tell isn't real? * Emerald Gem: Well, come on. Let's hear it. * Moldy Stone: Okay. Once upon a time--- * Citrine Gem: ---in a land made of candy and pastries, there lived--- (She stops talking once she got a few looks of confusion in her direction.) * Citrine Gem: Oh, sorry. I just love pastries. (The rest turn their attention back to Moldy.) * Moldy Stone: Anyway...once upon a time, there was a beautiful mare who was a single, loving mother to her three beautiful daughters. They lived in a very nice house near a forest. One quiet day in April, the mother returned home from work and noticed that her oldest daughter has not returned from school. She was about to ask her other two daughters when she noticed a note on the kitchen table and read it over. She went on a frantic search around the house to find her. She found her daughter laying on the bathroom floor. There were lots of pills nearby. She is already dead. Ever since then, citizens of the village she lived in claimed to be haunted by the dead mare who is still looking for the ponies who cruelly bullied her to this day. If she sees you and you happened to resemble one of the ponies who bullied her, she will try to kill you. To this day, there are still sightings of this ghost in the place that she once lived in. The place? Canterlot. * Citrine Gem: Hmm. Canterlot? Sounds familiar. * Thunder Stone: (annoyed) Maybe because we lived here? * Citrine Gem: Oh. * Moldy Stone: (smirking) So there you go, my little ponies. That was the story of the scared little mare. * Garnet Gem: Hey, I have an idea. How about we try to find that house? * Emerald Gem: Now hold on a minute! Garnet, why?! * Garnet Gem: Uh, 'cause I wanna see the real thing! And I'm thinking of leaving you guys in there. * Tundra Stone: So...you want to see what's already dead? * Thunder Stone: First off, that's a terrible idea. Second, that house is probably taken down by now. * Garnet Gem: Oh, so you guys are scared? (She laughs, but gets annoyed glares from Thunder and Emerald.) * Emerald Gem: That's not it! * Moldy Stone: Maybe you're the one scared, Garnet. * Garnet Gem: (scoffs) I'm not scared of anything. * Pearline Gem: You don't have to be so embarrassed, Garnet. * Sapphire Gem: Yeah. It's okay to be scared. (The red-haired tomboy rolls her eyes in response.) * Garnet Gem: Yeah, yeah. * Thunder Stone: Okay. It's really late. Tomorrow we have school, so we all have to get some sleep. * Emerald Gem: Yeah, you're right. Come on, girls. (The Gem girls leave the house.) * Stone Brothers: Have a nice night! * Gem Sisters: (waving back) You too! (Not too far away, there is a ghost of a mare standing behind a tree. She watches the friends for a moment, then walks away.) --- To be continued...